


Lev Haiba Headcanon's :D

by Vexelier_Suix_Cipher



Series: Haikyuu x Reader Oneshots/Ficlets/Headcanons [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: -3-, :3, Gen, He's like a toddler but I love him, We love a tall boi, give this man some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexelier_Suix_Cipher/pseuds/Vexelier_Suix_Cipher
Summary: As the title say -w-Give him loooooooooooove
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x Reader Oneshots/Ficlets/Headcanons [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935610
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Lev Haiba Headcanon's :D

**Author's Note:**

> The HC's are pretty random-

• I-  
• Babie  
• Like BIG BABY  
• This man may be 6'4 1/2 but he is a child  
• He loves cuddles, and being the small spoon-  
• He just feels so safe in your arms  
• If you're cooking, he'll come in behind you and hug you by the waist while watching you cook  
• You're doing homework in a chair?  
• No worries, this man will pick you up, sit in your chair, and place you in his lap as he cuddles you  
• Oh you're showering?  
• That is the only place he will not follow you into because he doesn't know if you're comfortable enough to do that.  
• But as soon as you're done showering (and getting dressed)  
• **CUDDLE TIMEEEE**  
• Oh, you're not home?  
• 1 of 2 things will happen (or a mix of both)  
• He will either sit on the couch and wait for you to get home like a puppy waiting for their owner  
• Or, he'll get impatient  
• This man will head out in search of you to make sure you're okay  
• Mostly to make sure he gets his hourly cuddles  
• But he does want to make sure you're okay cuz he loves you with all his heart  
• Remember that cat he saved with Kenma?  
• He took the kitty home and kept it.  
• He loves seeing you at his volleyball games  
• Yaku will kick him in the leg (hard) if he starts getting distracted by you  
• If you're the type to send him kisses, cheer loudly for him, etc  
• He loves all the attention he's getting from you and will very shyly return the kisses  
• If you're more of the shy type  
• He can see the smiles on your face and loves waving to you  
• And sending kisses  
• When the game/practice is done, he will come up to you all happy and excited

\- "Did you see me?! Even Yaku says I did well!!! Did I do good?!?" -

• He loves all the nicknames you call him  
• You once called him Simba and he laughed (and loved it)  
• You're the Nala to his Simba ;3  
• He does not care what you look like  
• Or what gender you are  
• He cares about your personality  
• Big boy has a big heart  
• He's begged you to play volleyball with him  
• Yaku karate chopped him in the back  
• Lev will love the hell out of you

*!!Sad Warning!!*  
(It's basically what would happen if you broke up with him)

• If you ever decide to end your relationship with him (why would you?)  
• He'll try and beg you to stay

\- "Wha-What did I do wrong...? I-I'll fix it I promise! Just please tell me why!!!" - 

• If you still decide to leave even after he's sobbing his eyes out and begging you to stay  
• He'll get up  
• Wipe his tears  
• And bid you goodbye

\- "I'm sorry....I'll try to be better....I hope you have a great life [L/n]..."

• He will no longer use your first name  
• He will no longer wave at you  
• He will no longer run up to you and shower you with kisses  
• He'll be like a stranger you see outside  
• He'll be no one  
• And he hates it.

• Yaku asked what was wrong since Lev wasn't getting any better in practice  
• He was actually getting worse  
• There was no want to play  
• No power  
• No excitement  
• It just looked like he was just there as if someone dragged him there by force  
• When the team found out  
• They felt bad  
• They knew how much you meant to Lev  
• How much you helped him  
• And how much he fucking trusted you  
• But you had to go a break his heart  
• **What a fucking idiot.**

Thats it-

Have a good day-

-Vex

**Author's Note:**

> WAHHHHHHH-  
> IM SO SORRY  
> I WAS FEELING ANGSTY  
> THAT HURT SO MUCH TO WRITE  
> I swear you're not an idiot reader-chan/kun  
> But you would be if you broke his heart :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed-


End file.
